Manipular ou ser manipulado
by Mrs. Johnlock
Summary: Mike é um cara manipulador, e Connie sabe disso


Mike Cutter é controlador e manipulador; ele gosta de sempre estar no controle de tudo, ele manipula tudo e todos para que façam exatamente o que ele quer, não sei como, mas é exatamente isso que eu gosto nele. O fato de Mike sempre estar querendo comandar tudo é o que o torna tão irresistível, tão... Tão Mike.

Quando o conheci, eu achei que ele era meio vulnerável, mas quando o vi em tribunal pela primeira vez, mudei de idéia. Ele manipula as testemunhas, se possível ele manipula até os jurados. Na verdade, Mike Cutter está fazendo seu trabalho; nós ganhamos para manipular o júri. Mike sempre age primeiro e calcula as conseqüências depois, ele adora o risco que as coisas podem causar, não importa quem seja o afetado, ele adora correr riscos. Mike seduz as pessoas para que façam o que ele quer, eu sei como é isso, já fui manipulada por ele. Para Mike Cutter, as pessoas não passam de bonecos em seu show de marionetes.

O Mike é um cara meio difícil de lidar, ele muda de humor varias vezes ao dia. No começo eu achei que seria um risco para nossa relação, o inicio de nossa relação é meio estranho e confuso. Tudo começou porque Mike estava estressado, de repente ele veio falar comigo e mudou seu humor, ele ficou meio inseguro e tudo acabou naquela noite com sua respiração ofegante em meu pescoço.

Ele adora controlar tudo, pode parecer meio estranho, mas se fosse diferente, Mike Cutter não seria nada mais do que um homem com um grande cérebro que teve problemas na infância, e isso não é nada sexy, mesmo com aqueles olhos azuis quase cinzas e todo o resto, ele seria só mais um cara que não é apenas um rostinho bonito.

Às vezes ele não é nada imprevisível, todos os dias são iguais, Mike chega ao escritório sempre no mesmo horário, com um copo de café na mão e equilibrando seu Blackberry e sua maleta na outra, sem olhar para ninguém ele caminha do elevador até sua sala, ele apenas pára para me dar bom dia, sem beijos, sem nada, como ele diz "sem demonstrações de afeto no trabalho", mesmo com todos sabendo sobre nós, Mike diz que isso pode estragar a integridade de nosso trabalho. Mike passa o dia discutindo com Jack e desobedecendo à suas ordens, quando ele não está fazendo isso, Mike está em sua sala sentando com algo ligado a beisebol nas mãos, normalmente é aquele bastão maldito – às vezes eu tenho vontade de pegar aquele bastão e bater na cabeça dele com toda a minha força, mas não posso, porque o amo. Nós sempre saímos depois que todos já foram embora, esse é o único horário em que ele demonstra afetos dentro do escritório, e tudo acaba sempre do mesmo jeito: eu presa entre ele e uma das paredes de seu apartamento, com Mike controlando cada um de nossos movimentos.

Ele pode ser perigoso às vezes, eu devo tomar cuidado com sua grande sede por controle, e isso é algo impossível de fazer, eu tento não deixá-lo no controle, mas Mike começa com sussurros, eu tento lutar contra, depois vem seus dedos passeando pelo meu corpo e seus dentes roçando em meu pescoço, quando chega a isso, não tem mais volta. Mike Cutter sempre tem o que quer e muitas vezes ele joga sujo para conseguir, caso ele não consiga, prepare-se, pois ele transformará a sua vida em um inferno.

Mike não é só mais um cretino manipulador com sedosos cabelos loiros, brilhantes olhos azuis – acinzentados, que teve um pai ausente, mas sim, o único cretino manipulador que consegue fazer qualquer um se apaixonar por ele com um simples piscar. Esse é o perigo, é fácil se apaixonar por ele, o problema é perder o sono por causa disso e ter que conviver com ele todos os dias e com o fato de ele saber que está conseguindo o que quer que no caso seria, que você se entregue a ele. Mas Mike não é o único que pode manipular as pessoas, não fui eu quem deu o beijo que começou tudo e sim ele, eu não demonstrei nada, apenas deixe que Mike soubesse que o joguinho dele dá para dois.

Como fomos chegar a tal ponto, eu não sei, apenas sei que Mike não está completamente no comando dessa relação. Isso é apenas um jogo para nós dois, quem irá ganhar ninguém sabe, mas até que apareça um vencedor, nós podemos nos divertir com isso. Quero dizer, um dia esse jogo de gato e rato irá acabar e quando isso acontecer não haverá vencedor ou perdedor, será um empate.


End file.
